Pokebleach
by Videl86
Summary: Snippets of Bleach characters as Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: PokeBleach

Author: Videl86/Masakochan

Series: Bleach/Pokemon crossover

Rating: G

Summary: In which Ash is nearly cero'd by the Pokemon known as Ulqui.

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters.

Author's Note: The inspiration for this chapter and the next is due in part to Cezaria's posts in the CAPS comm for Ulquihime on LJ with the Bleach/Pokemon crossovers. Also, Ulqui is only about 2-2 1/2 ft. tall.

Ash stared at the little Pokemon who was glaring up at him...or at least- it must be a Pokemon considering its size.

"Uh..hey there, little guy," Ash said to it. He'd never seen this kind of Pokemon before.

"Ulqui. Ulqui Ulqui," the... Ulqui said as the intensity of its glare grew, and it started to take one of its hands out of its pockets. No one else but him(Ulqui) was allowed to get close to his trainer aside from the other members on his team.

Orihime rushed over when she saw Ulqui starting to point his finger at Ash.

"No, Ulqui! No cero'ing other trainers." Orihime said as she bent down and put Ulqui's hand back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, he gets like this with any male trainers who come to compete against me," she giggled at the end of her statement like she thought it was slightly cute or something.

Ash just stared as the Ulqui let out a slight huff, and then went back up into its Pokeball.

END


	2. Chapter 2

PokeBleach Shot 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: "( )" = the translation of what the Pokemon are saying.

A pair of ice blue and green eyes looked up at the Meowth hot-air balloon as it started going up in the air.

"Pan... Pantera?" ("Look at those idiots... wanna go mess with 'em?") The Pantera nodded up at the hot-air balloon, and then grinned over at his teammate, Murcielago, who was glaring up at the balloon.

The Murcielago closed his eyes, and let out a small sigh. "Murcielago..." ("I'm just going up there to get our comrades back...")

Pantera snorted, then smirked at Murcielago as he bent down lightly then took off into the air. "Panter.." ("Sure ya are..")

--------------------------------------

"Ahhh," Jessie sighed happily. "Just think of how great the boss is going to reward us for these."

"And they're so rare," James added on with a big smile, but then he frowned. "Even though... wasn't Inoue supposed to have four Pokemon?"

Jessie twitched and pinched the space between her eyebrows, "We'll just have to come up with a good excuse besides saying that two of the Pokeballs were empty when we found them."

Meowth, who had been having fun picturing himself as Aizen's most favored Pokemon instead of that blasted Ichimaru, suddenly felt a strong chill go down his spine and all the way to the end of his tail. When he turned his head to look outside of the basket of the hot-air balloon all of the color in his face seemed to drain out.

"Uhh... you guys?" Meowth said sounding extremely worried. "I think I just found one of the girl's other Pokemon... and he doesn't look too happy." Meowth gulped.

Jessie and James looked up from the two Pokeballs to see Murcielago lightly perched in a crouch on the edge of one of the sides of the hot-air balloon basket they were in.

As Jessie, James, and Meowth were staring at him in shock and fear he used his tail to swipe up the two Pokeballs that contained his comrades, then held them close to his chest with his left arm, and took off back towards the ground.

-------------------------------------

The flap of his wings kicked up a bit of a draft as Murcielago landed on the ground next to some bushes and a frowning Pantera.

"(Aww, come on, Murcielago. I was hoping you'd mess with 'em a bit,)" Pantera whined.

Murcielago sighed, "(You know I don't believe in violence unless I deem it necessary, or if the woman orders me to attack.)"

Pantera snorted, "(Pansy.)" He then looked up at the balloon in the air and grinned before opening up his mouth widely.

Murcielago let out a 'hmmph' sound. "(Such meaningless violence,)" he said as he watched a blue ball of electric energy form in Pantera's fang-filled mouth and then let his eyes follow the energy line as it shot upwards towards the hot-air balloon.

He shook his head at Pantera's antics as he heard a bark of laughter and a gleeful sounding "(Bullseye!)" when he saw the blue energy ball tear right through the balloon causing an explosion only a couple seconds later.

Murcielago did wonder, however, how the 'trash' (as he had dubbed everything else but his trainer and his comrades) was able to survive the explosion when he heard a faint "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off agaaain!" followed by a faint twinkle of a star.

He and Pantera turned around when they heard someone running towards them. It was a frazzled looking Orihime still wearing her pajama shirt and pants.

Orihime gathered her breath as she steadily calmed down and looked from a blank-faced Murcielago to a smirking Pantera, then up to a star-filled sky.

"What happened? That explosion woke me up, and then I noticed that both of your Pokeballs were opened, and the other two were gone!" She stated with a worry-filled tone in her voice.

Murcielago calmly plucked out his left eyeball, then crushed it in his hand.

Orihime watched in her mind's eye the events that had happened while she had been asleep up until the explosion.

Pantera smirked and laughed quietly to himself as he saw Murcielago's tail stand on end and twitch slightly when Orihime, after having seen what had gone on, rushed over and hugged him (Murcielago), his face practically being squished up against her large chest.

After Orihime went on about how thankful she was that they were all okay, she released Murcielago and took the Pokeballs that he held out to her. She yawned, went over and scratched Pantera on the top of his head and behind his ears before going back inside to go back to bed.

Pantera looked over at Murcielago, who he noticed was still slightly frazzled from the hug that their trainer had given him.

"(Oh yeah...)" Pantera teased, "(You just save your comrades because you, as you would put it, 'feel that it's your duty.')"

One of Murcielago's eyes twitched, and while picking up his tail to smooth out the fur that was still standing on end, glared at Pantera. "(Not another word out of you.)"

END

Author's Note: The reason Murcielago's head reaches up to Orihime's chest is because I picture him being somewhere around maybe 5 ft. tall.


End file.
